The New Dimension
by animelova156
Summary: ON LONG HOLD. I have a MAJOR writer's block on this.


ME: All right, my first fanfic!~ This isn't really a chappie, more of a prologue.

ED: Well it took you long enough to post this! Didn't you start it around May?

ME: Well it's not my fault! I had finals and do you know how hard the last quarter of 8th grade is? Anyway we gotta get back to the story! Will you do the honers Ed?

ED: *Sigh* Fine...Mei does not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If she did, it would be a disaster!

ME: *Cough* Thhhaaannnkkssss.

* * *

It really wasn't a good day for Colonel Mustang. Earlier today he had been splashed by a passing car, been scolded by his Lieutenant, been mistaken as the Führer (he didn't know if this was considered good or bad because he both wanted to be Führer and knew that the current Führer was a homunculus), and had forgotten to hand in his reports. Not to mention Fullmetal was coming in today to get his next mission. Mustang sighed and turned toward the window. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Ah-choo!" "Nii-san! Are you catching a cold?" asked a voice from a suit of armor. He sounded around the age of 15, but not many people knew the armor was really empty and it was just a soul attached to it with a blood seal. "Nah, I'm fine." Answered another boy who had golden eyes and blond hair tied in a braid. "I just can't believe that the stupid colonel would call us in this early for a stupid mission." Al smiled and looked at his brother, the genius of alchemy that became a state alchemist at the age of 12(1), Edward Elric. It was impossible to compare their lives, or more importantly, Ed's life, to other alchemists. They had been through more than half the things that older alchemists had never even thought of. "Al! Aren't you coming? I don't want that baka colonel to chew my head off for being late." But then again, not many alchemists had the burning passion that his brother had. Just the thought made a smile appear on Al (though you couldn't see it). "I'm coming brother!"

* * *

"Colonel, the Fullmetal Alchemist will be here soon for his briefing on the new mission." A young woman said. "Colonel. Colonel Mustang. COLONEL PAY ATTENTION TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" "All right Lieutenant Hawkeye! I'm paying attention. Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Mustang said as he turned towards his Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye. "If you were paying attention in the first place, you would have heard me." She said as she slowly inched towards Mustang and sighed. "I said that the Full…." Before Hawkeye was able to finish the door banged open and Ed stomped in right up to Mustang's desk. "Mustang this mission better be good or I swear I'll beat the crap out of you." "Oh?" Mustang said as a smirk slowly crawled onto his face. "And since when can you threaten a higher ranked officer? I can get you demoted you know." "Just tell me what the damn mission is Mustang." Ed said while slinking into a sofa located near the Colonel's desk. Roy's smile slid off his face as he sat up straighter in his chair and folded his hands on his desk. "It seems as though all of the Homunculi have disappeared, including the Führer, and we have voted for you to go looking for them." Ed nearly toppled out of his seat when he heard this. "Wait, what? I don't have a say in this? And if I do happen to accept then what's in it for me?" Roy chucked. "Of course there's something in it for you. If you manage to find them, it might lead you to real clues about the philosopher's stone, which in turn will help you brother get his body back." He said and pointed at Al standing near the door.

"All right, I'll help you find the stupid Homunculi, but where do we start?"

"Well we have leads that Lust and Gluttony were spotted near an abandoned town around East City. We sent Breda, Falman, and Fury (2) there but they didn't find anything other than the fact that it's still abandoned."

"What's the name of the town? Al and I will go there just to look around, see if we can find anything they couldn't."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy Fullmetal." Mustang said as he stood up from his desk and paced in front of Ed. "The Town of Mystic was the sight of the very first massacre that the army got involved in. The people there were very famous for their ability to perform some sort of magic that was nowhere near similar to alchemy. Unfortunately, most of the Mystic people have died out, but fortunately, I was able to locate a descendent of the Mystic people, and she's happy to be of use to us."

* * *

(1): I'm not positive that Ed became an alchemist at 12 but if my memory serves me right, then it's 12.

(2): They're Mustang's subordinates. If you don't know them then just Google image the name with Fullmetal Alchemist in front of it.

ME: Sooo? I personally think I have to work on my writing skills...alot.

ED: Got that right.

ME: I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway, I was thinking of putting Ling/Greed or maybe just Ling in this story. I can actually picture him in the modern world.

ED: I can't. When's Al gonna get his turn?

ME: Weeellll...a suit of armor can't really go to school so...something is kinda gonna happen to him. *Hides behing rock*

ED: WWHHHHAAATTTT?

ME: Please don't hurt me! *turns to readers* and please review!


End file.
